


Seared by the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gave him Sakumo’s hair bc that’s hot, Literally no excuse, Long-Haired Kakashi, M/M, Obito waxes lyrical about Kakashi, POV Uchiha Obito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretty Kakashi, Shameless Smut, apparently now porn with plot lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obito was an Uchiha and Uchihas have always been susceptible to pretty, lethal things.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 227
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no excuse I’m just horny but also in my feelings™️

_He’s so sweet,_ Obito thinks, hips pushing in, and in, and _in_ \- 

Kakashi’s face was lax, mouth parted to release small, martyred moans, bleary-eyed with something that was half adoration and half pleasure. And Obito can’t help but kiss him, can’t help but coax his tongue out, can’t help but pour his entire being into the man he spent every living second of his life chasing after, spent every single breath _yearning_ for even if he didn’t quite understand back then that the dangerous, hungry emotion gnawing at his chest every time he looked at the other boy wasn’t ire, but an inimitable desire to worship, to _devote_.

Obito was an Uchiha and Uchihas have always been susceptible to pretty, lethal things.

And Kakashi -

Kakashi was a song of _war -_ a graceful lament, a fleeting echo across a ballroom of flesh and bones and undeniably, uncompromisingly _his._

“Obito,” Kakashi rasps against his mouth, lashes fluttering softly against Obito cheeks, and _Kami_ , he loves him, he loves him so much he aches, he burns, he _drowns_ from it, “Please,” Kakashi whispers, _sobs_ , fingers clawing at Obito’s shoulders, asking for something that he can’t articulate, “Please, _please - “_

“Shh,” He murmurs gently on the younger man’s forehead, an audible quiver in his voice. He pushes Kakashi’s bangs out of his face, one hand sliding through his long hair and gathering the bulk of it against Kakashi’s nape, pulling gently, tilting Kakashi’s head backwards until Obito’s mouth was panting against the pale slope of his neck, pressing kisses, biting, nipping, doing everything he can to _touch, touch, touch,_ “I got you - fuck, I love you. I love you so fucking much, Kakashi, too fucking much it _hurts_.”

Kakashi _keens_ , shaking as Obito’s thrusts get slower, get _deeper_ , eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Love you,” He slurs back, long legs tightening around Obito, ankles digging into the small of his back to pull him closer, “Love you. Just you. Only ever you.”

“Fuck.” He curses, hands leaving Kakashi’s hair and meandering down his neck, his chest, grazes past his already swollen nipples just to hear another sharp cry, caresses his stomach and slips them behind Kakashi’s back so he can circle his arms around the other’s waist when Kakashi arches into him. Obito takes that opportunity to pull him close to his chest, to mould himself against the man like they were one entity. He speeds up, he thrusts faster now, and Kakashi’s gone limp in his hold, just taking, and taking and taking all of Obito, his fire, his desperation, his undying _fidelity_ \- 

“Fuck. Shit. You beauty marked _bastard,_ ” His breath hitches, his eyes sting and Obito would be mortified of the tears, but he isn’t, he can’t be, “You’ll kill me one day. I know you will. And I know I won’t _care_.”

Because that was Kakashi, a celestial plasma and a stellar explosion thrumming underneath human skin and Obito has orbited him for as long as he could breathe. He’s too drawn, has touched the cosmos once, has gotten a taste of what a star is and he can never go back. 

The gravitational pull that Kakashi has on him was too much and most days, Obito feels like he’ll burst at the seams, feels like he might die, knows that this feeling was past consuming him, past devouring him and he’s only waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Kakashi’s voice pitches up, his body slowly going taut, his _Ah, Ah, Ah’_ s growing faster, louder and when he comes, he sings Obito’s name to the heavens.

Obito _burns_. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a rut at the moment and im trying to get out of it so i wrote this little thing. i honestly wasn't planning on writing more but my hands have a mind of their own and suddenly this is now porn with plot LOL.

The thing is, it’s not normal.

“We rarely are." His obaachan had once said, nimble fingers winding a needle through the short sleeves of his shirt. Obito had sat beside her, folding the rest of his finished garments and making an honest effort to listen to her wisdom.

“Did you know? The red was chosen to represent fire, to encompass our spirit and desire. To illustrate our _hate_ ,” She weaved the thread a couple more times in confident loops and then tied a knot at the base to secure it, “The white in return was its counter, its balance, meant to symbolise our compassion and devotion and love.”

Obito neatly tucked the last shirt and placed it on top of the already made pile, “Really?” He asked, and then handed her the scissors when she motioned for him to pass the object over. Deftly and with sharp ease, she pulled the string taut with before cutting it, setting the finished product on her lap with one delicate palm smoothing the wrinkles of his shirt. It came to a stop at their Clan symbol. 

She gave him a meaningful stare, one that he had been too young and too inexperienced to decipher.

“Yes,” She whispered to him like it was a secret, the rise and fall in her voice bellying an emotion that was lost to the wind, “A worthy effigy for a clan made to love and to lose. That, Obito, is what makes an _Uchiha_.”

A contrariety to what the rest of the village had said about them then, Obito privately frowned, thinking back to the way they deliberately hushed their breaths, mouth and tongue forming syllables that they tucked inwards to themselves as underneath their polite facade, they had brandished their words to cut and murmured, _A clan of curses_ instead. 

An illusion almost, perhaps to preserve their Clan’s reputation amongst the relentless gossip in Konoha, however, more likely done to avoid the Uchiha’s ire. 

Because they look at the people that share Obito’s blood with suspicion; as if they were something _Other_ , something insidious wearing a mortal skin. Like their existence was a crooked painting with missing details that can only be seen when it’s tilted at the right angle. On days where a fierce sense of futility in everything he does overwhelms him, the thought of belonging to that singularity was somewhat of a comfort.

On his better days, Obito thinks of brown hair and purple clan markings, a giddy sort of joy unfurling from his chest and spreading through the rest of his body like a gentle summer haze. Because if an Uchiha was made to love then Obito _knows_ love - knows it better than he knows how to live, to _breathe_. It’s why he’d been confident in his response to Baachan’s declaration.

 _I know love_ , Obito remembers telling her, his chest puffing out in confidence.

 _Love is easy_ , He said like a fool, a proclamation stemming from a child’s ignorance, from an Uchiha that has yet to divulge what it meant to be born from the water of their Clan’s womb.

Obaachan had looked at him, all-knowing and wistful, her charcoal eyes glinting with the faintest shade of translucent wine, illuminated underneath the few streams of light that made it through the gaps of their compound’s towering trees.

“Oh, but you don’t know loss, little one,” She told him, cupping his cheek in one calloused hand, “And more importantly, you have yet to experience _devotion_.” 

_

  
  


The way his love had been sculpted back then was the absolute way, the _only_ way for him. Obito’s love was Rin, the foundations first built upon stray glances in the park, playdates in Rin’s home; feathered touches of her life force, her chakra intertwining with his own every time he injured himself. It was freedom, it was an escape, it was the rush of air against his face as he flies up the trees, and up the buildings and up the Hokage mountain like he was trying to reach the barest edge of a sun’s flare. It was _the_ _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart speeding to match his endeavour to _fly_.

Obito’s love was Rin and Rin’s love was indescribable, but it was good. Everything that he thought he’d be content with for the rest of his life.

And then one day, Kakashi poised a kunai to his throat and Obito’s chest stutters.

“Obito?” He says, a small inflection in his voice as he blinks in surprise. Obito’s back pulses in pain from where he’d been slammed to the ground, pinned underneath the smaller boy’s entire body weight and locked in place by his legs. Effective, _deadly_ , and Obito is reintroduced to the fact that this person, that _Kakashi_ was the prime shinobi, one that was too good, too skilled not to realise that he’d been followed by a nosy Uchiha to his training spot. 

Kakashi has yet to remove the kunai when he says, “What are you doing here?” amusement replacing the initial confusion. The cold press of metal against his skin sends a jolt of pure electricity down his spine and suddenly within the span of a second and an eternity, Obito loses the ability to breathe.

His love was immovable, _insurmountable_ ; it was the fluttering in his stomach, the faint crimson on his cheeks, the comforting dance of Rin’s chakra. Obito knew that, lived by that, defined himself as an Uchiha through that.

But staring at Kakashi, who was one stray sneeze away from slitting his throat, Obito _shakes_ _, and shakes, and shakes_ and wonders if this is what it felt like for your heart to relearn how to beat after being completely and utterly _consumed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi’s my favourite Naruto character and I’m projecting through Obito. I refuse to elaborate.


End file.
